Hot
by jalyn712
Summary: Matt's away. CJ's not herself, and it's a good thing. Characters aren't mine, but I enjoyed mixing one up a bit.


_This one came to me while listening to Matchbox Twenty's new album, North. The song quoted is "Like Sugar," which I obviously took a fancy to. The song's not mine, the characters aren't mine. I just put them together in a way that made my deviant side smile. For those of you who can take a short story about a caution-to-the-wind kind of CJ, enjoy!_

CJ was glad she'd kept in contact with her friend, Elaine. She'd been a good friend, and quite honestly, one of the only ones in tune with her at a time when she needed someone to be. Elaine had understood CJ's need for change, to pop out of her box and live life differently.

She'd encouraged CJ, when she'd wanted to cut her hair and be a little funky with it. So, now, she sported a medium-length shag cut that wasn't only flattering but enhanced her sex appeal with its daring look. Something she needed, right now.

Elaine had encouraged her, when CJ had decided to change her rote routines and - most especially – her desire to get out and be with others who had nothing at all to do with her careers. Because – she'd faced it - she wore many hats and deserved to be able to invent new ones and call the shots.

Of course, Chris was on board with CJ's new plans. She'd nearly called out a "hell, yeah!" CJ smiled at that particular memory. Chris had even gotten up, rounded her desk, and given CJ a bear hug.

"_Finally_!" Chris had said. "You've needed to change things for a long time, woman."

Indeed, she had. And, thanks to Elaine - who also faced similar life situations...if not the danger, the need to be as discreet as possible with her alter-ego during personal time; there were professional reputations at stake.

And, tonight...CJ was the semi-defiant less-guarded woman she was at her core. It was becoming a nice habit, if she did say so herself.

Thanks to a tip Elaine had received, they were now privy to a hole-in-the-wall bar in a more respectable part of the city - not that many people knew about. It wasn't a place to sport lines outside the door. It attracted the kind of patrons with an undercurrent of danger. Owned and frequented by military types, it was a place to decompress from careers that tended to harden people. Which was something CJ could relate to; she'd lost her rose-colored view of the world long ago.

The place was a God-send for her – somewhere to let her hair down and not worry about press coverage...or certain individuals knowing what she was up to.

Matt had been gone for the past few months. He was on sabbatical, after his wedding didn't take place. He and Elizabeth had called it off, then tried to work things out. But, it hadn't been successful, so he'd headed to parts unknown and left the helm to herself, Murray, and Roy. Which was fine, but that kind of pressure took its toll. Having told him that she loved him, before his wedding, had also put a damper on her spirits because it had changed things between them.

Live and learn.

With it, CJ had changed. She didn't feel as tied to Houston, anymore. Honestly, she felt freer than she had in a long time, and life was...if not on the upswing...certainly much more interesting. Dangerous in a new kind of way because she was more daring in her choices. Less feeling but not in a bad way. She was chipping away at emotional ties to people and things that didn't need them. She realized that not every relationship had to have an emotional tie - unless fun, racy, or sexy could be considered emotional ties.

Tonight, she was drinking Jack and Coke. A drink she'd always liked but had demurred from in favor of lighter fare. Why? Because it had seemed more professional...more ladylike? She literally laughed out loud at that thought. Who the hell cared what she had to drink? As for being a lady, definitions were relative. And, no one would ever accuse her of being anything other than feminine. She certainly wasn't dressed in classy work clothes, tonight, but the black jeans and form-fitting black tank top didn't hide her feminine form in the least. A little snug, lower-cut than her weekly attire, and baring more skin as the top sported thin little spaghetti straps and bared some of her midriff when she moved. Speaking of which, she had braved it and acquired a belly button piercing a few weeks ago - and she loved it. A shiny sliver stud sported a black-and-white yin and yang design. Fitting.

Currently, she was playing pool. She had already been good at at the game, but she was becoming a little shark. Most of the people here were, so she had to keep up, if she was going to give good game. She smiled. Right now, she was standing to the side of the table, waiting for Evan - a regular she'd hit it off with after a couple of nights in - to make his shot. The game was close, but she knew she was going to beat him. She felt it in her bones, and she smiled. She was becoming downright cheeky with him, tonight.

She love this game, this bar - _and_ the music they played. Whomever was in charge of the music was on they ball; it wasn't all over the board...they were rock songs, some hard and some not, and there was a sultry undertone to many of them. It fit the atmosphere and could made her body tingle, at times. Even here, there was harmony.

She felt like she'd been living to get to these recent weeks all of her life. To be freer in her actions and choices. To not be so stuffy or so "good."

Evan made his shot but not the next. She smiled and sidled up to the table, leaned into the shot, and made it. In three, she easily walked away with their $50 wager.

He smirked at her. "Nice, Parsons. Now, you can buy the next round."

She stuck her tongue out at him, in response.

"Better watch it, or you'll get yourself into trouble doing things like that around here." The way he said it made her toes curl.

"That so?" she taunted.

He gave her a look that turned a shiver into goosebumps. Ohhh, he was bad. The _best_ kind of bad. Tall, lean, muscular. Light caramel-colored skin, bright blue eyes, and short spiky dreads. She assumed he was of mixed heritage but didn't give it much thought because it didn't matter. Besides, her own heritage was sketchy; she didn't know much about it and didn't care to find out. Other than the Houstons, the rest of her so-called family didn't matter, anyway.

She stared Evan in the eye and enjoyed the heated undercurrent passing between them. He never answered her taunt, didn't need to. They both knew where this night was headed, and she was playing along until they took this elsewhere. God...she almost sighed...the man was hot. And, confident. It was a heady mix. A meek woman wouldn't go near Evan; if you wanted forever, this guy wasn't it. But, since 'forever' wasn't what CJ was interested in...it was no holds barred. At least, she certainly hoped not.

Any skinny about the patrons in this bar was always given in hints. Unless you were a person such as herself - who could wind up in the news - not much was known about anybody. What she'd caught fleetingly about Evan was that he was ex-special forces. Not that that mattered, either. But, she'd bet her right arm that he could hand himself well in any...situation. She let out a discreet puff of air at the thought.

On the flip side, these people didn't care where she'd come from and neither did they assume to know her if they did recognized her. Their backgrounds had taught them well not to assume anything.

It was exactly what CJ needed and exactly where she wanted to be on her own time. She could play with these people. She had her own edges, after all – some of which had become razor sharp.

The jukebox kicked to a new song, the beat enticing. CJ hadn't heard it before, but she immediately liked it. Especially when the artist started singing. It was the kind of song that made you think of...well, foreplay...and bodies entangling. Or, maybe, that was just her.

Evan sidled up to her. "Dance?" he asked.

Of course, she was going to join him. Somehow, their fingers became entwined, and they were on the small dance floor. Since the bar wasn't a nightclub in any sense of the word, the square floor had been put in as an afterthought. It wasn't used much, but there were a few people on it, tonight. CJ spied Chris and Elaine playing darts with a couple of guys, but that barely registered when Evan drew her close. She didn't care about anyone or anything outside of the two of them. For a few brief seconds, she thought she was going to burn up, as he touched her - her senses were so heightened.

_I just want to make you go away  
But you taste like sugar  
Yeah, you taste like sugar..._

They were swaying seductively in time to the music, virtually no space between their bodies. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his slowly rubbed up and down her back.

_I'm starting to want you  
More than I want to..._

CJ tingled when one of his hands reached up to grab the back of her neck gently. Skin on skin at one of her erogenous zones. His head came down simultaneously and his breath teased her ear, her neck. Her sigh caught in her throat.

_There's something about you  
That I could get into  
Something that's deep inside you..._

She could hear his breathing, as it became as ragged as hers. They continued to move sensuously to the music, and she felt his interest just as keenly. She was burning up.

_If I turned away, away  
I'd come back someday..._

Though, there would be no turning away for them. This was happening.

_I just want to make you go away  
But you taste like sugar  
Yeah, you taste like sugar..._

Oh, she didn't want him to go away. Far from it. It was the only part of the song that didn't fit her situation, but it made the song headier. Hotter.

"Your place?" she whispered huskily, if a little raggedly, into his ear.

He didn't seem surprised but asked about her choice, "Not yours?"

She didn't miss a beat. "You want to risk being seen at my place?" She didn't have to specifically mention the possibility of a photographer lurking. He knew who she was, and the people here were private; Evan was no exception.

"My place," he agreed and drew her closer, if that was possible, and they finished their dance.

Absently, she signaled to Elaine and Chris that she was leaving. Instead of looks of censure, she received a cheshire grin from Chris and an eyebrow waggle from Elaine. No hard knocks would be coming from those two. Not that she'd listen, if they tried...

The dancing had been plenty of foreplay for CJ, but Evan kept it up and nearly tortured her with more – and then more, still. Shamefully, she loved every second. As soon as he'd closed his front door, they got lost in one another. In the morning, she'd remember being ravished – fully clothed, no less – against a bannister that superficially separated the living room from the entry. Then, there was the stairs. Such a new appreciation for them, now. Clothes began disappearing there, but not nearly enough. She was so turned on, she didn't know if she'd be able to stand it much longer. Amazingly, she did.

Finally, blissfully, they made their way into his bedroom – and, she couldn't believe it, but things got even better. So scorchingly hot. When she came undone into what she was sure was a million pieces, he came just as explosively. Exhausted and replete, she remembered him throwing an arm around her before they drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, there was round two. This night was blowing her mind, and she fully participated in every second. Gave as much as she was given with no thoughts of anyone or anything but the here-and-now.

Sated, they slept once more. In the morning, she was surprised that he was still in bed when she awoke. Though this wouldn't be anything more than a fling, he wasn't uncomfortable with her being there. Incredibly refreshing. No need to hurry out the door. Even so, she made her way home within the hour. Not a word was said about a next time, but she knew there would be a repeat. And, she realized with a smile that she had no other plans, tonight. Bless the weekend.

Perhaps, she'd go and play another game of pool...


End file.
